


Love Celebration

by butterbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, aomine the dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butterbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine tries to make a cake for Kagami. Key word: "tries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Celebration

**_“If you live to be a hundred,_ **

**_I want to live to be a hundred minus one day,_ **

**_So I never have to live without you.”_ **

 

A.A. Milne

* * *

 

“This doesn’t look half bad,” Aomine muttered to himself as he topped the cake with frosting. For the past hour Aomine stood in the kitchen doing something he never imagined he would do: bake. He refused to wear the apron for fear of Kagami walking in on him, so he was dressed in his usual tank top and basketball shorts.

He baked a chocolate cake, one layered because Aomine could barely handle putting the damn ingredients together, nevertheless a two or three-tiered cake. The frosting was homemade fudge icing, which Aomine failed twice at making. The first time he added salt instead of sugar and the second time he forgot the milk altogether.

Finally, with vanilla frosting pen, he wrote “Happy Birthday!” His handwriting wasn’t… the _best_ , but it was legible. As he observed the cake, he decided Kagami’s name was necessary. He started to write it, only to see that he spelled it completely wrong. He froze and sighed, “Fucking shit.”

He opted to turn “Kagami” into a huge misshapen heart.

He stood at the counter, suddenly not ready to come into the living room where Kagami sat watching Naruto (it was his pick for the day). What if the cake wasn’t sweet enough? What if it tasted like the shit it looked? His stomach was full of nervous butterflies, and he debated slipping out to buy a store cake just in case.

But his lover was barely ten feet away.

Taking a huge breath, he chanted to himself, “It’s Kagami; he’d eat everything.” So Aomine, with shaking fingers, lifted the plate with the cake, misshapen heart and all, and walked into their spacious living room.

Kagami was watching with intensity on the couch as some blond character chased something on the screen. He was shirtless and sweating balls because it was hot and the beginning of August. As if Kagami could sense his lover, Kagami’s hand shot out to the TV remote and turned it off.

Shaken by the action, Aomine said quickly, “It’s not that good, Bakagami. Keep watching.”

Aomine could hear his heart thudding in his chest. Today was special. Today was his dear lover’s birthday; he was now a whopping 25 years old. He couldn’t mess it up and he swore he wouldn’t. No useless fighting, no attitude. He wanted to give Kagami all of him, his love and his passion.

Kagami’s red eyes were smiling as he bared his teeth, “You baked for the first time. It’s worth more than Naruto episode 205.”

“Holy shit, you do realize you’re on episode _205_ of _Naruto_?” Aomine asked, his nervousness suddenly forgotten at the nerdiness of his boyfriend. Kagami rolled his eyes in reply.

“Bring it here,” the redhead commanded.

Aomine muttered, “Don’t tell me what to d-“

A small eyebrow raise from his boyfriend shut him up quite quickly.

Aomine bit his lower lip and took a step forward. Slowly, he walked but somehow the distance shortened a lot more than he liked it to.

And then the day was suddenly ruined.

Aomine’s toe somehow stubbed the small livingroom table and he mentally cursed until he realized he was freefalling. He barely registered as the cake flew and as Kagami brought himself closer to catch him.

It was a disaster.

Aomine ended up on the floor, toe in throbbing pain. Kagami ended up covered in chocolate cake on the couch.

Aomine would have laughed if he hadn’t wanted the day to go perfectly. He shook his head and he almost broke down for some stupid reason. It wasn’t as if this was the worst mistake he’s made. It just happened to be the one that would show his worth as a boyfriend, as a lover.

“Fuck!” Aomine cursed, “U-uh, go take a shower. I’ll go buy another cake,” he scrambled. He felt himself give an exasperated sigh when he reached for the plate.

Kagami’s hand shot out to grab Aomine’s wrist, “Wait.”

Aomine froze and he saw the red eyes peek out from under a layer of chocolate. It was bordering silly and seductive.

“We can still eat it.”

The blue-haired man frowned and he tried to pull his hand away. “Hell no, it’s probably gross as hell anyway.” He watched as the fudge icing partially melted on Kagami’s hot skin and dripped down from his forehead and from his shoulders. “We don’t have to eat-“

“I want it.”

Aomine looked at Kagami’s eyes, which were stubbornly holding onto his idea. Aomine groaned, “Fine, but don’t blame me if it mingles with your sweat and tastes like shit.”

Kagami’s eyebrow twitched, “Actually, _you’re_ the one who’s going to eat it.”

Aomine started to argue, but shut up once he realized that it _was_ Kagami’s birthday and that it _was_ his own mistake.

Kagami started off by licking his lips slightly. Aomine watched as the redhead’s tongue was coated in chocolate and as it retreated back into his mouth to taste it. “Mm,” Kagami hummed.

Aomine could feel the room grow hotter. Kagami’s stare was unrelenting. He commanded, “Forehead first.”

Aomine put the plate down on the living room table before he turned around to lick the chocolate on Kagami’s forehead. There was something strange about what they were doing. Food play wasn’t uncommon, since Kagami was a glutton, but there was nothing sexy about eating chocolate off a forehead.

Or so he thought.

Kagami sat on the couch, fidgeting as he felt warmth on his forehead. He was breathing a little harshly. The contact was ticklish, but something about the thought of Aomine eating off him _insanely_ turned him on.

Aomine continued down, licking and softly nipping at Kagami’s nose. The redhead’s eyes were closed and Aomine was grateful. Eye contact during such a weird, intimate moment would have made his heart explode.

He licked and bit at Kagami’s cheeks. ‘ _The cake isn’t half bad’_ he thought to himself as he ate the chunks. He licked along Kagami’s jawline, although the chocolate hadn’t reached there.

Kagami emitted a soft groan at the sensation. He could feel his erection pushing through his shorts and it was getting uncomfortable. He panted when Aomine separated his legs and brought his hands to lie on Kagami’s inner thighs. The blue-haired man was leaning over, still eagerly lapping at the chocolate on Kagami’s face.

Aomine had left Kagami’s lips for last. He prodded his tongue along Kagami’s lips, appreciating their fullness and sweet taste. He finally connected their lips and Kagami leaned towards him. Their tongues intermingled and Kagami could taste the chocolate resting on Aomine’s taste buds.

“S’pretty good,” Kagami said, breathless when they parted. Kagami didn’t comment on how Aomine beamed at the small compliment. ‘ _Goddammit, he’s cute,’_ Kagami found himself thinking. “Touch me.”

Aomine looked down at the tent in Kagami’s shorts and his usual smirk returned, full-blown. He creeped his hands a little closer to the clothed dick and returned Kagami’s heated gaze.

“Touch me,” Kagami reiterated. Aomine growled at the commanding tone, wanting very badly to fight back, but he would give this day to Kagami.

His right hand grasped Kagami’s dick through his shorts and Kagami let out a small hiss. Palming it, Aomine reveled in the way Kagami bucked his hips into his hand. Kagami panted softly and asked bitingly, “Are you going to eat the cake or not?”

Aomine felt a jab of pleasure hit his gut at his lover’s tone. He started to bite along Kagami’s shoulders, careful to clean it up carefully with his mouth. Kagami’s hand snaked its way onto Aomine’s waist, feeling his lover’s chest. The feel of smooth, hard skin was heaven under his fingers.

“I want to fuck you,” Aomine murmured as he palmed Kagami’s dick slowly, “That’s what you really want, right? You didn’t want that damn cake, you cum slut.”

Kagami shivered at the name and held back a whimper when he felt Aomine dip his hands into his pants.

“Wait, wait,” Kagami gasped. Aomine shot an annoyed glance at the interruption. “I feel hella nasty. Let me shower first.”

Aomine made a disbelieving face and gritted his teeth, testing his resolve. He would let Kagami enjoy his day and do what he wants. He would keep himself in check.

“Okay,” Aomine finally sighed. He pulled back his hands and stood straight up, holding out a hand to Kagami. Kagami smiled his bright smile and took his lover’s hand, ready to walk in front of Aomine to the bathroom.

They were both pitching tents and it was a little awkward to shuffle to the bathroom silently. Aomine was a ways behind his boyfriend and he stared at the way Kagami’s hips swayed when he walked and the slight bounce of his ass as he took steps.

‘ _Fuck.’_

Aomine walked a little quicker to grope the redhead’s bubble butt.

“Aomine!” Kagami chided and Kagami stopped walking to turn his head and glare at his lover.

Aomine could feel his boner grow harder at the feeling of the firm, supple ass in his hands. He massaged lightly and groaned to himself. All he wanted to do was fuck Kagami, despite the fact that they were in the middle of the hallway.

Kagami grumbled at the contact, but made no move to stop it. His cock was still hard and he knew he didn’t have the will power to stop Aomine when Aomine was horny and ready to fuck like bunnies. He started to grow breathless when Aomine dipped his hands into the front of his shorts again, this time having a firm grasp on Kagami’s dick.

“Not here,” Kagami griped, “Shower.”

“Too far.”

Aomine pumped slowly, careful to thumb the slit and run two fingers up the underside of his lover’s cock. His own hips bucked when Kagami let out a particularly heady moan.

“Kagami,” Aomine whispered into his ear, “put your hands against the wall.”

“Huh?”

“Do you want me to fuck you? Or would you rather I jack you off and have you lick your cum off my fingers?”

Kagami didn’t admit that both were really fucking tempting. Kagami growled in response, just to make sure Aomine knew he wasn’t giving up, but put his hands against the right wall anyway.

“Goddammit, the lube,” Aomine cursed. He continued to stroke Kagami, but stopped when he realized he couldn’t stop the inevitable.

“Strip, Kagami.”

Kagami felt his hands shake against the wall. He unstuck his palms and nervously started to pull down his basketball shorts. At this point, Aomine was too hard to think straight and he hummed in approval as Kagami’s ass was revealed little by little.

“Happy?” Kagami growled when his shorts fell and pooled around his ankles.

Aomine purred, “Very. Now jack off. Do it like you’re going to cum.”

“No way, hurry and get the fuckin’ lu-“

“Please?”

Kagami froze at the word. Aomine rarely played that card and when he did, it messed with Kagami. He mutely bit his lip and brought his right hand down to his crotch and put his left against the wall to steady himself. “I hate you,” he muttered.

Aomine grinned and watched for a few seconds as Kagami desperately touched himself. The redhead’s forehead leaned against the wall and his dick was a mere inch away from it. Aomine observed the grooves in Kagami’s backs, the way his ass clenched as he moved his hand faster. Aomine had to leave to get the lube _now_ or he’d explode.

At lightning speed, he ran to their room. He avoided piles of random clothes, nearly tripped on a CD and almost banged his head on a wall. He searched the cabinets thoroughly, feeling himself get more excited as time passed. He envisioned Kagami’s labored breathing and fingers wet from precum. When he found the lube, he seemed to find something else he had stashed away ages ago. His cock twitched in excitement in the new finding and he licked his lips in anticipation. ‘ _Oh he’s gonna love this.’_

When Aomine returned, with lube in one hand and mind on the finding, he nearly came when he saw Kagami. Kagami’s skin was flushed and his hips were mindlessly fucking his hand. He was groaning, not knowing that Aomine had returned. Aomine’s grip on the bottle of lube grew tight and he tried not to jump his lover’s bones.

“Enjoying yourself?” Aomine asked, trying to keep his voice from quaking with desire.

Kagami turned around and Aomine felt himself quiver when he saw a small line of drool dripping down from Kagami’s lips. The crazed look in his lover’s eyes hadn’t subsided.

Kagami’s eyes widened and he immediately brought his right hand up to wipe at the saliva. “Shut up,” he tried to growl, but all he sounded was frustrated and raspy.

Aomine licked his lips sinfully and poured ample amount of lube on his right fingers, “You’re so fucking hot, I can’t wait anymore.”

Kagami pushed out his ass and shook it slightly, “Then hurry up.”

Aomine took the challenge. He dropped the lube onto the floor and brought his left hand to curl his digits around Kagami’s cock. His other fingers explored Kagami’s entrance, slowly circling the hole. Kagami bucked his hips back and grunted in frustration. The dark-haired man bit at the marks on his lover’s shoulders that he had left earlier when eating the cake off him. He slowly stroked Kagami with his left and pushed two fingers roughly into him with his right. 

Kagami hissed. “Ngh, you ass, don’t start with two- _ngh, fuck!_ ”

“I told you I couldn’t wait anymore.”

“Fuck you!” Kagami complained, but he couldn’t deny the pleasure that came with the sting. He panted as he felt his walls being explored. Aomine scissored and thrusted, making sloppy noises come from down below. They had never had sex in the hallway before. The wooden floor and rough wall was a new sensation.

Both of Kagami’s hands clenched into fists against the wall and he let out a small whimper when he felt a third finger being added. Aomine continued to stroke the redhead’s cock slowly, his left hand significantly weaker than his right. Kagami’s cock was swollen and the tip was a beautiful pink with a pearl of precum beading at the slit. It was hot to the touch and Aomine loved the feeling of dick in his hand, especially Kagami’s. He loved feeling every throb of pleasure and feeling the wetness of precum around his fingers.

“’M ready,” Kagami rasped, his back arching for more. “Do it.” His back was so thick and muscled, Aomine wanted to run his nails down it to feel every groove and twitch.

Aomine smirked and pulled down his pants slightly with one hand, letting his dick free. He pulled the other hand out from Kagami’s ass and poured the lube on his cock, slightly enjoying the coldness from it. He rubbed himself and gave Kagami bedroom eyes when the redhead turned around to watch the scene.

“Aomine,” Kagami barked, “ _fuck me._ ”

The blue haired man shuddered at the commanding tone and the grip on his cock got tighter. His eyes danced and he stared into Kagami’s red ones. They were deep and lust-filled, Aomine felt like _he_ was the one being fucked. ‘ _Maybe next round,’_ he compromised with his body.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kagami exhaled as Aomine pushed his cock in, “Nn, big – _ah_!”

“Don’t make such delicious sounds,” Aomine rasped, “Or I’ll fuck you to death.”

Kagami felt his cock twitch and he responded with an approving hum. He repeated what he said earlier.

“Then, _fuck me._ ”

Aomine did as he was asked. He pushed all the way in roughly and Kagami yelped, appreciating his lover’s girth. The warmth filling his body was beyond belief and he wanted _more_.

Aomine’s hands sat on his boyfriend’s hips. His clutch was so tight, he wouldn’t be surprised if Kagami had bruises on him the next day. His thrusts were hard and fast, it was a struggle for Kagami to keep himself from being banged into the wall. 

He was sure the neighbors could hear everything.

“Kagami,” Aomine chanted, “You wanted this, didn’t you. Fucked against a wall and can’t even say a thing. Look at you.”

“Don’t talk like you know every- _shit!_ ”

Aomine barked a laugh and he pushed his hips harder. Kagami felt the moans escape his throat and the lube dripping down his thighs. It was all so dirty. The wall was vibrating from their movement and Kagami could barely keep himself standing. Aomine was all over him. His lips were at his ears, murmuring dirty, dirty things.

“I’m going to hit it. Make sure you scream for me,” Aomine warned. He breathed harshly and pinpointed Kagami’s prostate. Oh, he loved it when he knew Kagami would come undone.

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes!”_ Kagami cried out. His eyes were squeezed shut and he could feel his cock bob with every thrust. That spot would be the death of him. The feeling of a hard cock pushing into him, scraping against his special spot, he would die of pleasure.

“That’s good, so good. You’re so fucking good,” Aomine said, his voice steamy and low. “Doesn’t this feel good? I’ll even let you cum first.”

“A-aomine-“ 

“Do you want to cum first, Kagami?”

The redhead couldn’t respond and his mind flew into overdrive once he felt Aomine’s right hand curl around his cock. His strokes were sensational and the feeling of being fucked raw was unbelievable. The sensation in his gut was coiling so tightly, he could feel the imminent release. His throat went dry as he hoarsely screamed, “ _I’m cumming, A-Aomine, I’m gonna-“_

Aomine hissed when he felt Kagami spasm and his ass tighten. The redhead’s body was quaking so hard beneath him; it gave him the best sense of satisfaction. His breath hit Kagami’s ears as he felt the redhead coat his hand and the wall with his seed.

He continued to thrust and Kagami whined at the feeling.

“ _Ohhhh fuck,_ Kagami,” Aomine threw his head back and vaguely noticed Kagami turning around to watch him orgasm. “Shit, shit, _shit!_ ”

Kagami’s eyes sparkled in excitement and Aomine shivered as his lover’s gaze brought him to his peak. His back arched, pushing his chest against Kagami’s sculpted back.

His mind exploded as he came, cum pouring, what seemed endlessly, into Kagami’s ass. The redhead milked him dry, clenching and unclenching his butt. He could feel every spurt of cum from his lover. The feeling of being filled, especially with Aomine’s viscous semen, was pure pleasure.

Kagami wanted to bask in the bliss for a while longer, but Aomine pulled out and murmured, “Don’t move.”

Kagami didn’t. He worried about the cum threatening to spill from his ass, but realized that he would have to clean up the wall anyway, cleaning up the floor wouldn’t hurt anyway. He looked down at the wall. Seeing his seed against it was arousing.

The redhead then sensed Aomine again and he turned around to see a little mischievous smirk playing on his handsome face.

“…What are you going to do?”

“This,” Aomine laughed gleefully. He held up a butt plug, blue and in all its latex glory. 

Kagami’s eyes widened and he watched, in shock, as Aomine came closer and pushed the small toy against his opening. “W-wait, why?”

“Because you love my cum in your ass.” 

Aomine lowered himself a little, catching a view of Kagami’s beautiful ass and puckering hole. A small amount of his cum already leaked out, and Aomine wiped it with his finger. He pushed the butt plug inside.

With a small pop, the toy was inside Kagami. The feeling was strange and Kagami didn’t resist, though it was really weird. Aomine grinned and looked accomplished. Kagami couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s cheerfulness. 

Aomine leaned in and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. He murmured lovingly into his ear, “Happy birthday.”

Kagami would have basked in the affection, until his lover’s expression suddenly turned naughty. The dark haired man brought a finger up to Kagami’s lips.

The finger had a minute amount of cum on it, but still enough to be visible. Kagami looked into Aomine’s eyes and Aomine licked his lips. “Suck it.”

Kagami swallowed thickly and followed the instruction. His red orbs stayed on Aomine’s blue ones as his tongue came out to lick at the cum. He watched with lidded eyes as he brought the digit into his mouth, swirling it around to get the remaining amount. It wasn’t delicious, but it was _hot_ and nearly enough to get him hard. Aomine experienced the same zap of pleasure just from watching his cum slut devour his finger.

Kagami pulled away from Aomine’s finger and rolled his eyes when Aomine’s mouth returned to its former grin. Kagami sighed and took a step away from the wall, shaking his head. He wondered why he put up with Aomine, sometimes.

The leaner man pulled Kagami into a bear-like hug and Kagami was suddenly very aware of their heartbeats. 

“Love you,” Aomine said gruffly into his shoulders.

Kagami now remembered why he put up with Aomine- 

“Love you, too.”

-‘cause of love.

* * *

  **OMAKE:**

They sat in the bathtub, overall, too cramped and too hot. But neither of them really cared. Kagami blew bubbles under the water as Aomine played with the rubber ducky that sat in between them.

"We should get a cake," Aomine said, pursing his lips and breaking the silence.

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you sick of it? You literally ate an entire cake off me."

Aomine shrugged. He bobbed the duck, amused that it continued to resurface. He avoided Kagami's probing eyes, but finally he sighed. "I dunno. I want you to have a proper celebration and shit."

Kagami frowned, "What do you mean?

Aomine brought his hands up to defend himself from Kagami's sudden rage. 

"I  _am_ celebrating with you, dumbass! I don't need a stupid cake.  _You_ are  _ten_ times better than any stupid cake!"

Kagami huffed, suddenly out of breath. He didn't know why he got so worked up, but he softened when he saw Aomine smile softly.

"Yeah, huh?" Aomine replied.

"Yeah, dumbass." 

"Love you."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late! But better late than never. I hope you enjoy, and please comment with thoughts, criticisms, or mistakes! I'm sure Kagami had a great birthday. <3
> 
> And of course I ended the fic with fluff.
> 
> Brie


End file.
